My Bloody Valentine- missing scene
by Sarahhh93
Summary: As it says in the title its the missing scene from season 4 my bloody valentine! Just my opinion of what would have happened in those few days! Hope you guys enjoy!


**A/N: So after watching season four my bloody valentine I felt that it had quite a big missing scene so I decided to write one myself! I'm sure there are better versions out there but hope you guys enjoy my attempt! I do love seeing Sam dealing with his addiction, and well seeing how Dean deals with it too! Hope you guys enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I wonder how many fanfictions I have to write before I can call Sam and Dean mine?! So sigh...I don't own them, nor ever will...but a girl can dream!**

**My bloody valentine missing scene**

The demons were dead, Sammy had seen to that. There was no more threats in the room. Dean couldn't look at him, it wasn't that he was disappointed he knew it wasn't Sam's fault, he just couldn't stand to see the pain in his little brothers face. Instead he turned his attention to the horseman and walking over ignored the aches appearing in him he walked over to the now limp body. Reaching his hand out he pulled the ring off non to gently and placing it into his pocket.

"Cas you okay?" Dean didn't need to look at him to know that he was now standing awkwardly in that stance he does.

"I am fine, thank you." He replied, his attention on Sam.

Dean nodded and inhaling turned to face his brother who stood breathing heavily after what he had just done. He wasn't as strong with his psychic power as he used to be, the nose bleed and swaying were proving that.

"Sammy?" Dean ventured taking a tentative step towards him.

Sam looked up starring at him his eyes begging for forgiveness, "I'm sorry." He swayed again and Dean jumped forward catching him before he face planted the floor.

"Woah easy I got ya." Dean muttered as he held him up giving Sam time to regain his balance, and only when Sam was standing stable did Dean let go. Dean observed as Sam's breath did not come back down to normal, his skin already feverish to touch.

"It's happening already." Sam shook and Dean cringed with sympathy at the vulnerability in his voice. They all knew what they were going to have to do, and Dean hated himself for it.

Dean saw him move before he did and jumped in front of him as Sam darted towards the door desperate to escape the inevitable.

"Sammy no." Dean begged grabbing hold of his arm keeping him firmly in place with no chance of escape.

"I can't go through that again Dean I can't." Sam muttered his eyes begging for Dean to understand. And Dean did understand, he understood what this will do to Sam and to him, but they had no choice Sam had to dry out. If hunger wasn't already dead Dean would have a hard time controlling his anger towards the son of a bitch.

Keeping a firm arm on Sam in warning he turned to look at Castiel who stood silently in the corner, his hunger for meat long gone he now looked at the two brothers' with sympathy leaking out of his face. "Cas you need to zap us out of here." He begged.

Castiel nodded, and stepped forward his arms outreached and within seconds they were stood outside Bobby's in Sioux Falls. Silently they walked towards the house and all too soon were in the basement and the panic room.

Hating himself Dean opened the door and looked at Sam begging him for his forgiveness, but Sam didn't look at him just shuffled his body physically shaking as Dean shut the door on him. He refused to tie Sam down, not unless they had too, he couldn't do it to either of them. He frowned seeing Cas hadn't followed them down, he would be pissed but he didn't have the energy to. He lent against the door purposefully banging his head against it. He wouldn't leave Sam this time, this time was different. He wasn't pissed at him this time, in a way he wished he was it made the whole thing easier. Slowly he slid down the door until he sat his hands on his knees staring into nothing.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up, any other time he would kick himself for not noticing he was a trained hunter he should know! Looking up he saw Cas standing over him forcing a smile as he handing him a bottle of whiskey he obviously found upstairs. Without smiling Dean took it and unscrewing it took a greedy gulp.

And now they waited, the hours passed slowly with no sound from the inside and then all too soon the shouting started forcing Dean to move from the door in the hope to quieten Sam's pain. In the next few days Dean would be grateful for Cas who stayed by his side, checking on Sam occasionally when Dean didn't have the strength to do it himself. But he would never say thank you, and Cas would never expect it.

Half the bottle was gone when Sam went silent for too long and Dean frowned as Cas opened the latch to check.

"Dean he's seizing." Cas exclaimed already opening the bolts keeping them apart. Dean was by his side in a second and was first in as soon as Castiel had opened the door. Firmly he grabbed his brother and in a sense of déjà vu placed his belt in his mouth stopping him from swallowing his tongue holding it in place as Sam shook violently unaware of Dean and Castiel holding him.

The moment Sam collapsed the seizure over for now Dean and Castiel exchanged a look both knowing what was going to happen. Lifting an unconscious Sam onto the bed Dean and Castiel fastened the handcuffs before leaving where Dean went to the drink taking another generous giving as Castiel fastened the locks.

**xxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxx**

Days passed, it could have been years in Dean's mind and finally Sam's screams had subsided and on that Tuesday evening he opened the door to see his brother staring into the distance.

"Hey." Dean muttered walking forwards with a key in his hands he undid the chains holding his brother captive to the bed.

"Thanks." Sam muttered sitting up massaging his bruised wrists, Dean cringed in sympathy.

A heavy silence past, neither brother sure what to say, if there was anything you could say in this situation.

In the silence Dean studied Sam noticing the bruises around his wrists and the exhausted look on his face. Dean wondered if he slept at all during those few days, he know he hadn't no matter how much Castiel had tried even threatening to make him a few times.

"Sammy it wasn't your fault." Dean finally said looking down at his brother.

"Yes it was." He replied still not looking at him.

Frowning Dean shook his head, "It was hunger, you couldn't have stopped it. There was no way you could have gotten out of those 'cuffs or wardrobe Cas put in front of the door. It was the horseman."

"I should have been stronger." Sam exclaimed finally looking at his big brother.

Sighing Dean took a seat next to Sam.

"I should have been stronger and resisted especially after what happened last time. I understand if you don't forgive me. All I seem to do is screw everything up."

Taken back Dean starred at Sam for a moment before replying, "You couldn't have stopped it, everyone was a victim of it."

"Everyone but you." Sam muttered not nastily.

Dean shrugged unsure what to say to that it wasn't something he wanted to talk about. "It wasn't your fault, I'm not pissed Sam."

Dean stood up and following his lead so did Sam if a little wobbly, Dean watched but didn't interfere not wanting to upset Sam anymore.

"We'll sort this out Sam." Dean muttered to himself just as much as to Sam, "We'll kill every son of a bitch who played us past present or future. Just you watch."

Things weren't perfect; this situation was far from that. But they had one another to rely on and this set back wasn't going to be anything but a bad memory! A memory never mentioned again.

**Hope you guys enjoy! Also...I LOVE reviews *hint hint hint* **


End file.
